<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thief in the Night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219103">A Thief in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the young prince is kidnapped by his uncle before a fateful Agni Kai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thief in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>"Come with me, my dear nephew."</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle ... it's to early for this"</p><p> </p><p>"Nephew, we must leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Whhhhhyyyyyyy???"</p><p> </p><p>"We simply must, we have places to be"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To Ba Sing Se where the gir-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't sing."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't if you come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Fiiinnnnneeeee, just wake me up in a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"I will".</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a calm night,</p><p>when the young prince, Prince Zuko,</p><p>disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>It is said that he was challenged to an Agni Kai, and fled in fear.</p><p> </p><p>It said the boy was in great danger so Agni whisked him away to safety.</p><p> </p><p>It said that Ursa, the long forgotten princess, could not bear being parted from her son any longer.</p><p> </p><p>It is said, that a great many deal of things happened on that night, none of which anyone can truly be certain about.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<strong>Let Me Go Back</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"Now neph-"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I Said, Let Me Go Back</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot in good consci-"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Uncle, you never had a conscious, you knew, you knew what Ozai has been doing, and you sit there and do nothing</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>Ozai send conscripts children only to slaughter them in an endless war</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>He rather starve our people and burn our villages then let the earth kingdom gain a foot of ground</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>He murdered Grandfather and My mother, and you, you were the only one who could do anything</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>If you wanted to you could take the crown"</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ozai's claim comes from the fact that on the night grandfather died he was the only person to witness grandfather naming him heir"</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"And yet you did nothing"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I Have a duty as a prince of the fire nation"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"To Protect and Serve my people to the best of my abilities"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I will not let my people die"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You cannot possibly beat Ozai in Agni Kai"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I Must Try, it is obvious he is no firelord, let alone a man"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I will not let you go"</p><p>"This is not up for negotiation"</p><p>"I will not have another Lu Ten"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hypocrite"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Why did you end the siege of Ba Sing Se?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I did not want others to suffer like I did when I lost Lu Ten"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Then wh-"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko, you are more important to me, then the 41st Division"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Still, we have to do someth-"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"And we will, eventually Nephew, we will."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>